unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic '''Is the influencing of events, objects, people and physical phenomena by mystical, electrical, scientific and paranormal means. The terms can also refer to the practices employed by a person to wield this influence, and to beliefs that explain various events and phenomena in such terms. ( All magic is just science we don’t understand yet.) ( There’s a science to everything even magic) (Magic is just science that we don’t understand yet.) Arthur C. Clarke Magic and Religion Magic is commonly divided into '''white magic (healing, divination and other magic used for benign purposes) and black magic (malicious or harmful magic). From the point of view of adherents of Christianity, the terms "magic" and "wizardry" connote practices involving collusion with devils, demon-gods, or Satan himself. In this sense, the term 'magic' is typically outdated, although in the direct quotation of religious scripture it may have some limited usage in modern times. Originally referring to the older Zoroastrian Magi (i.e. sages, priests), the term "magic" became a negative term, and among the followers of the Judaic religion was recorded into Western history with its denigrating meaning. In times of antiquity, practitioners of other religions were accused of practicing magic (though the adherents of Christianity and Islam were never accused of this on any large scale). In the Middle Ages, what we now call science began to develop, partially through alchemy. Alchemy attempted to codify specific methodology for the mechanical achievement of tasks which most considered to be important, such as the healing of illnesses and the making of wealth (gold etc). Whereas religion advocated a faith-based deference to matters of spirit, alchemy played a significant role in developing human curiosity about the natural world into a systemic structure of beliefs and practices. It is from alchemy that our modern concept of wizardry and magic come from; as a kind of melding of spirituality and methodical and professional investigation into the mysterious or "arcane." some people are the same thing aka are name sarts with a L and b. we are the lost hybird princess. so listen to us do ur not a idoit. we are cousins and we rule! Morality of Magic Dark Magic Black Magic (or Dark Magic or Dark Side Magic) is a form of magic or sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes or malevolent acts that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to kill or injure, to cause misfortune or destruction, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences to others). In popular usage, the term "black magic" is sometimes used to describe any form of ritual that some group or person does not approve of. Black magic is usually associated with Satanism and the "Left-Hand Path" belief systems, which value the advancement and preservation of the self and the pursuit of temporal and terrestrial goals. Outside of popular literature, it usually refers to magic utilized for gaining power and wealth or taking revenge, rather than for evil for its own sake. White Magic White Magic (or Light Magic or Light Side Magic) is a form of magic or sorcery that draws on benevolent powers, and may be used for good purposes or benevolent acts that deliberately fulfill good in some way (e.g. to protect someone or something or to annihilate any evil entity). In popular usage, the term "white magic" is sometimes used to describe any form of ritual that some group or person does approve of. White magic is usually associated with "Mysticism" and the "Right-Hand Path" belief systems, which elevates spirituality, the strict observance of moral codes and the worship of deities. Outside of popular literature, it usually refers to magic utilized for protecting the greater good and/or God's laws, rather than selfish purposes. Gray Magic & Gravity Magic Gray Magic is a little-used term for magic not performed entirely for beneficial, ethical or spiritual purposes, yet not actually malevolent either, falling somewhere in the continuum between white magic and black magic. Its practitioners (or "gray witches") see magic as neither good nor bad in itself, but a neutral process employed towards positive or negative ends.Traditional Magic is most commonly known as Gray Magic, since it doesn't derive power from Heaven or Hell, but from Earth and its natural aspects, and it is only used to protect the Natural Order, not to serve Angels or Demons. Types of Magic Angel Magic Angel magic is an extremely powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by angels. Because there are many variations of angels, there are also many variations of angel magic that is specific to the angel. For example, while celestial angels are known to possess highly advanced and very powerful angel magic with the ability to banish demons, resurrect the dead, and travel through alternative dimensions, other angels are unable to achieve these feats of magic. However, angels can be limited on what they can do. This can be because of Heaven's Laws by whom is in command at the time, the factor of strength each angel's grace is, as well as other magic at play like Enochian Magic. Some other supernatural beings such as Eve and Leviathan can cut Angel's off from their power or prevent them from using their abilities. Demon Magic Demon magic is a very powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by demons. Due to the fact there are many variations of demons, there are also many variations of demon magic that is specific onto the demon. For example, while most demons are known to possess the basic powers of super-strength and telekinesis, other demons have been shown other advanced powers such as mind control and teleportation. (Note: Although demon magic is inferior to angel magic, it is superior to human magic. Contrary to popular belief demon magic is very lawless and can be used however a demon sees fit. However, some demons, such as crossroad demons, can create their own rules that they may dismiss at anytime. For example, most crossroad demons provide contracts to humans in exchange for their souls, promising them 10 years or more for whatever they wish. While most demons are loyal to their promises, some demons have been known to swindle people by killing them sooner than their deal.) Fairy Magic Fairy magic is a powerful form of magic that is exclusive to fairies. Because there are many variations of fairies, there are also many variations of fairy magic that is specific to the fairy. While bright fairies practice bright magic, dark fairies practice dark magic. Fairies also exhibit other powers such as shape-shifting, telekinesis and teleportation. Some fairies share similarities with genies, where they are forced to grant wishes to the person who has summoned them. Other fairies share similarities with demons, where they will make deals with humans in exchange for their souls or something of value to them. Human Magic Human Magic is used to describe magic that is able to be used by humans. Most of the time, this term is used to describe Witchcraft, and its practitioners are often known as Witches. Human Magic can be classified into convoluted practices, such as: *'Witchcraft: '''Witchcraft is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers. Witches are individuals who have an affinity for supernatural forces, and unlike regular Wiccans, they can tap into mystical mystical energies and the bend the laws of physics by casting spells, but Wicca is not the only religion in which it's practitioners can tap into mystical power, for religions such as Shamanism, Druidism and Voodoo recognize magic as accessible and use it ways different that of other witches. **'Shamanism:' Shamanic magic is focuses elemental magic and but has a dark side to it, Shamans who practice magic identified the selves as brujo (males) and bruja (females) unlike other magic related religions brujos and brujas practice the dark art of binding ancient Aztec demons to their souls. These demons grant the brujo or bruja endurance against spells and negative mystical energy and perhaps other advantages yet to be seen. **'Mysticism: Mysticism is either a religious desire of the human soul towards an intimate union with the Divinity, or a system growing out of such a tendency and desire. As a philosophical system, Mysticism considers as the end of philosophy the direct union of the human soul with the Divinity through contemplation and love, and attempts to determine the processes and the means of realizing this end. This contemplation, according to Mysticism, is not based on a merely analogical knowledge of the Infinite, but as a direct and immediate intuition of the Infinite. According to its tendency, it may be either speculative or practical, as it limits itself to mere knowledge or traces duties for action and life; contemplative or affective, according as it emphasizes the part of intelligence or the part of the will; orthodox or heterodox, according as it agrees with or opposes the Catholic teaching. We shall give a brief historical sketch of Mysticism and its influence on philosophy, and present a criticismof it. **'''Druidism: Their magic focus mostly on healing and being in tune with nature and animals. Modern druidism is almost obsolete due to their practicicng human sacrificing **'Voodoo:' Voodoo Witches draw their power from African tribal gods called Loa, who form a pantheon of spirits that aid the Voodoos with certain spells. For example, Papa Legba, gatekeeper between Earth and the Afterlife, is called upon to open portals, while Baron Samedi, the Loa of healing and souls, is called upon for Resurrection Spells. *'Expression:' Expression magic is a form of sorcery that was created by an entity called The Darkness, the sister of God and the only being able to rival his power. As such, Expression has such dark magic we have used both dark magic and light,we have been desturbed by evil forces we hope due you listen. hey so we are not joking so back off idoits. Science of Magic Scientist show us that magic is really just another form of science that we just don't understand yet. Alchemy the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down then reconstructing it as something else. Chemistry the study of matter, its properties, how and why substances combine & separate to form other substances, and how substances interact with energy. Magic comes also from Nature and Electricity Nature is the totality of phenomena of the physical world and is thought to be the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It functions as the source of a witch's power who through the use of witchcraft, use spells to manipulate nature. Earth is considered to be the physical manifestation of Nature by the witches which constantly provides them with the resources, such as herbs and tools, to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As the governing force of life, Nature has a number of "laws" set in place, although some are not always absolute. Most of said laws deal with balance in which phenomenon can always be countered be it directly or indirectly. * Cycle of the Life: Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. * Respect of the Dead: When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. If a human is revived, Nature will demand another life so there can be a balance here and the after life. * Security of Species: When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. * Use of Magic: All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. * Creation and Destruction: Nature's laws forbid its servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. But those with the power of Conjuring can conjure only inanimate objects and never something thats living. Loopholes are understandable ways for Nature to balance out the existence or the excess of the Universal Lifeforms,and there is almost always a loophole for Nature to use in all magical creations. This is especially true with regards to immortality,as Nature has always decreed that all living things must die. They can also be natural occurrences created by Nature to serve as balance to theexistence of something that goes against its laws.Loopholes only occur when something should not happen in nature, such as immortality. Witch laws state that everything should die.Loopholes to spells do not always happen immediately after the spell is cast. Magic also comes from electrcity. Effectiveness of Magic & Electricity While magic is the ability to channel mystical and electrical energy, there is a variation on how fast it is and how much access a person has to the mystical energy depending on a deeper natural connection or time spent practicing. While some witches can cast multiple spells within their minds and with little to no effort at all, other witches might have to chant a spell more and even need the help of a coven to cast just one spell. The Tesla Coil is an electrical resonant transformer circuit designed by electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. It is used to produce high-voltage, low-current & high frequency alternating-current electricity, magic shows and to make music. History Belief in various magical practices has waxed and waned in European and Western history, under pressure from either organised monotheistic religions or from scepticism about the reality of magic, and the ascendancy of scientism. In the world of classical antiquity, much as in the present time, magic was thought to be somewhat exotic. Egypt, home of hermeticism, and Mesopotamia and Persia, original home of the Magi, were lands where expertise in magic was thought to be prevalent. In Egypt, a large number of magical papyri, in Greek, Coptic, and Demotic, have been recovered. These sources contain early instances of much of the magical lore that later became part of Western cultural expectations about the practice of magic, especially ceremonial magic. They contain early instances of: *the use of "magic words" said to have the power to command spirits; *the use of wands and other ritual tools; *the use of a magic circle to defend the magician against the spirits he is invoking or evoking; and *the use of mysterious symbols or sigils thought useful to invoke or evoke spirits. The use of spirit mediums is also documented in these texts; many of the spells call for a child to be brought to the magic circle to act as a conduit for messages from the spirits. The time of the Emperor Julian of Rome, marked by a reaction against the influence of Christianity, saw a revival of magical practices associated with neo-Platonism under the guise of theurgy. are cool magic is knoking people dead and healing people so we are not killing people so dont mess with us and u wont die. we try and warn people if you've been atchaed go to www'com magic messes. asap call 654-432-710 i reapeat 654-432-710! Related sites *Magic from The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wikia *Magic from Jackie Chan Adventures Wikia *Magic, Magiranger Spells & Mystic Force Spells from Power Rangers Wikia *Magic from Thundarr the Barbarian Wikia *Magic from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Magic from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Magic & Magic Items from Fairy Tail Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia *Magic, Requip Magic & Magic Items from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Magic from Tails of Fairy Tail Wikia *Magic from Power Listing Wikia *Magical Items from DC Wikia *Magical Items from Marvel Wikia *Magic from Disney Wikia *Magic from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Magic from Zero no Tsukaima Wikia *Magic from Wikipedia.com *Magic from Harry Potter Wikia *Gold Dust from Thomas & Friends Wikia *Gold Dust from Thomas and Friends Wiki *Magic Bubble from Shining Time Station Wikia *Magic from RuneScape Wikia *Magic from Narnia Wikia *Magic from DC Universe Online Wikia *Magic from Marvel Heroes Wikia *Magic from Witcher Wikia *Magic from Charmed Wikia *Magic Railroad from My Island of Sodor Wikia *Magic from Arrowverse Wikia *Chi from Lego Legends of Chima Wikia *Chi from One CHI To Rule Wikia *Chi from Lego Legends of Chima Wikia 2 *Chi from Chima Online Wikia *Chi from Lego Wikia *Amulet of Avalor from Disney Princess Sofia the First Wikia *Magic from WikiPagan *Magic from Wikipedia *Magic from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Category:Electricity Category:Magic Category:Science